Merci Servilus
by Svetlana Black
Summary: La vengeance de Servilus sur les Maraudeurs a de drôles de conséquences... OS, très léger Slash


Un petit One-Shot à l'époque des Maraudeurs. La vengeance de Servilus sur les quatres farceurs de Griffondor.

Très léger Slash à la fin, mais je ne vous dis pas qui...

Les persos ne sont pas à moi même si ça m'aurait plu d'être JKR et d'avoir tous ses millions ( même un ou deux, ça m'irait... )

Rating T pour le Slash ( on ne sait jamais... )

Bonne lecture !

--

**Merci Servilus**

_**Ou De l'Utilité d'avoir des ennemis**_

Comme toujours depuis près de six ans, mes amis et moi-même avions décidé de faire une "petite" blague à cette espèce de larve humaine qu'était Severus Rogue, alias Servilus. Rien de très grave, nous avions seulement fait en sorte que cette bouse de dragon ambulante soit couverte de furoncles verts sur tout le corps, ce qui, entre nous, le rendait presque plus beau. Nous avions d'ailleurs veillé à ce que la couleur des pustules soit la même que celle des cravates des Serpentards. De plus, il était impossible de les faire disparaître avant une semaine, et à ce moment-là, ses cheveux prendraient une superbe teinte fushia.

C'est pourquoi nous étions tous les quatre - Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et moi, James Potter - dans le bureau de notre directrice de maison - Griffondor - Minerva McGonagall en train de nous faire passer un savon dont seule notre professeur de métamorphose avait le secret. Sirius et moi-même tentions de réprimer un fou rire alors que Peter avait l'air d'être en pleine panique; Remus, quant à lui, semblait seulement honteux.

-"Et vous, monsieur Lupin, je pensait que votre position de Préfet vous inciterait à empêcher vos camarades de commettre ce genre _"d'exploits"_ !, criait McGonagall. Ou, au moins de ne pas y participer.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas digne de la confiance que vous et le professeur Dumbledore avez placez en moi, répondit Remus, rougissant et baissant la tête.

-Vous serez donc mis en retenue tous les quatre pendant une semaine. Tant pis pour vos entraînements de Quidditch, Potter, il fallait y penser avant."

L'envie de rire m'était passée immédiatement. Pas de Quidditch pendant une semaine. Là c'était vraiment trop, la semaine de retenue passe encore, mais _ça_, non. Après une dernière remontrance, nous pûmes enfin sortir du bureau de la vieille chouette pour nous rendre en cours de sortilèges.

-"Alors, Potter et compagnie se sont fait attraper par la méchante McGonagall, lança Lily Evans, la fille à qui je demandais de sortir avec moi depuis plus de un an. Mais elle refusait toujours.

-Evans, ne parles pas de ce que tu ignores, répondit Sirius. Tu devrais plutôt nous ériger une statue pour nous remercier d'avoir remis Servilus à sa place.

-J'y pensais, justement. Mais vos têtes enflées, Black et Potter, déstabiliseraient l'ensemble.

-Tu sais que tu as beaucoup d'humour Evans, tu devrais sortir avec moi.

-Non, Potter, jamais."

Seuls Lily et les Serpentards semblaient penser que la blague à Servilus n'était pas géniale. Allez savoir pourquoi. Toujours est-il que Monsieur-Cheveux-Gras décida de se venger. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais la méthode qu'il décida d'employer était, elle, nouvelle. Un jour que nous nous baladions innocemment - en tout cas le plus innocemment que nous pouvions - il vint directement sur nous, un sourire qui aurait fait fuir Voldemort lui-même, accroché à son horrible visage.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Servilus ? Ta couleur de cheveux ne te plait pas, tu aurais préféré un rose plus pâle ?

-Très spirituel, Potter", répondit Rogue.

Avant l'un de nous trois - Peter était en cours de divination, option que nous n'avions pas choisie - ait pût réagir, cet espèce de serpent avait saisi une fiole remplie d'une potion transparente et nous en avait versé un peu sur chacun de nous. Mais, rien ne se passa.

-"Tu perds la main niveau préparation de potion, Servilus.

-Tu te trompes, Black.

-Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, il ne nous est rien arrivé…

-Si, mais rien de visible.

-Explique-toi, intervint Remus pour le première fois.

-Si tu y tiens. Cette potion est dérivée du Veritaserum, elle permet de faire révéler à quiconque entre en contact avec elle, ses secrets les plus personnels. Elle est de ma création. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi encore à réaliser le dosage qui t'aurais fait avouer ta véritable nature, Lupin. Mais, je ne doute pas que nous allons beaucoup nous amuser maintenant que vous êtes incapables de mentir… Au fait, ses effets durent un mois et il n'y a pas d'antidote. "

Et il partit presque en courant.

-"Vous croyez qu'il dit la vérité, demandais-je.

-Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute. Servilus est la meilleur préparateur de potions que je connaisse, répondit Sirius.

-Je crois en effet qu'il a dit la vérité, ajouta Remus. Sirius n'aurait jamais dit une chose comme celle-là si il avait été dans son état normal. Allez, venez. Il faut que nous allions en métamorphose. Si nous arrivons en retard ce vieux dragon de McGonagall va encore râler.

-Oulala, ça devient grave, si même Lunard se met à insulter les professeurs, je me demande ce qu'il va arriver la prochaine fois que l'un de nous va ouvrir la bouche…"

Nous nous rendîmes donc en classe de métamorphose. Nous nous efforcions de parler le moins possible, de peur de ce que nous dirions. Ce jour-là, nous devions transformer un chat en fauteuil.

-"Black ! Que faites-vous à ce chat ?, demanda McGonagall.

-J'imaginais que c'était vous sous votre forme d'animagus et je me demandais comment je pourrais me venger de la semaine de retenue que vous nous avez donné…

-Une semaine supplémentaire de retenue, Black, et cinquante points de moins pour Griffondor."

Cette fois, c'était sûr, rien ne pourrait être pire. En tout cas, c'était ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce jour où, alors que toute la classe de sixième année de Griffondor était réuni dans la salle commune, Peter me demanda pourquoi j'avais cessé de demander à Lily Evans de sortir avec moi.

-C'est évident, Queudver, répondit Sirius avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, il en a eu marre de se faire rejeter.

-Non, pas du tout. Si j'ai arrêté c'est parce que je ne l'aime pas. En fait je suis amoureux de Remus."

Plus personne ne parla dans la salle commune, jamais encore je n'avais entendu un tel silence. On aurait qu'on venait d'annoncer la mort de quelqu'un, les pleurs en moins. Puis, tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Sirius et Remus, eux savaient que je ne mentait pas, que ce n'était pas encore une de mes blagues stupides. Je me sentis tout à coup devenir très rouge. Je venais d'avouer quelque chose dont je n'avais pas conscience deux minutes avant. Alors comme ça, j'aimais Remus, ça me paraissait impossible.

-"C'est la blague la plus drôle que j'ai entendu, James, dit Peter entre deux rires.

-Peter, ce n'est pas une blague, répliqua Sirius. Cornedrue, comme Lunard et moi-même est incapable de mentir en ce moment. C'est la vengeance de Servilus, il a versé sur nous une potion qui nous fait dire tout ce que nous pensons.

-Alors… C'est vrai que tu es amoureux de Remus, James ?"

Je hochais la tête pour seule réponse.

-"Je suis désolé Remus, si je te fais horreur, commençais-je.

-Tu ne… Tu ne me fais pas horreur, James, me coupa Remus. Je suis même très heureux…

-QUOI ?, hurlais-je.

-Je t'aime aussi. Mais je n'ai jamais osé te le dire, j'étais sûr que tu ne l'accepterais pas."

Je me jetai sur lui et l'embrassa, sous le regard étonné de toute la salle et celui plus choqué de Peter. Sirius, lui souriait, visiblement il avait deviné depuis longtemps pour Remus.

Le lendemain, nous croisâmes Rogue dans un couloir alors que nous nous rendions en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-"Merci, Servilus, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lancer au Serpentard, étonné.

-De quoi tu parles, Potter.

-De ta potion de vérité, elle est parfaite."

--

Alors, le verdict ? Je sais, c'est débile, mais j'aime ça.

Reviewsssssssssssssss...


End file.
